Naruto the Undertaker
by Undertaker619
Summary: Challenge. Naruto flees the village into the Forest of Death. He takes a little black book which is the journal of the Deadman.Naruto becomes the new undertaker. Watch out Konoha the deadman/demon has returned REST...IN...Peace.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge fic. For someone with enough creativity to actually pull it off. Undertaker/Naruto crossover.

Plot Summary: Naruto learns from a black book which is the journal of the deadman about psychological warfare and changes from a cheery boy to someone who has the power to come back from the dead. All Konoha will fear him as he trains himself in a different form of Taijutsu, learns the mystic and terrifying powers of the deadman and causes all his enemies to REST…IN…PEACE.

Limits: Naruto will still have other jutsu and will live in the forest of death, dark but not evil Naruto. The undertaker's powers must be real in order to get the desired affect. Writer can do that however he wants. Kyuubi can help, or be the demon who originally possessed the undertaker.


	2. Chapter 2

As our story opens we see a young child running clutching a small black book in his hands. He is only eight years old and has whisker marks on his face, we can see also through his ragged clothing various cuts and bruises that have been inflicted by ignorance, hatred, prejudice, and betrayal. He runs straight through the forest ducking limbs and feeding as much chakra to his legs as he can. His brief time at the ninja academy has taught him at least the usefulness of charging a ninja's limbs with chakra can make them last longer.

However as the boy runs he makes a mistake in his mind and he turns and climbs a high barbed wire fence that guards the entrance to a training ground. Dropping to the ground ignoring his bloodied hands satisfied that no one will be able to follow him. He takes one last look at the village he loved but that could not love him back. As he turns and runs into the darkness we see the village grow dimmer and at the top of it though you can hardly see it a small crack appears in the face of the fourth. As thunder rolls overhead we see the sign on the fence of the training ground that reads Training Ground 41: Forest of Death.

Two ninjas suddenly appear out of the rain covered in white cloaks masks cover their faces and they look at one another,

"He is finished" one states. "Yes, we must return and inform Danzo-sama that we were successful" the other replies.

The two disappear having failed to detect the still form of a child in the upper branches overlooking their position. The child's sapphire eyes turn to steel as he heard there last statement. Then he turns and disappears into the forest, a few minutes later another ninja appears outside the forest. He wears a Weasel mask, we cannot see if it is the rain or if he truly is crying as he removes his mask and two Mangakeyo Sharingan eyes stare helplessly into the forest where his charge had run to his certain doom.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun, I failed," Uchia Itachi put on his mask and disappeared into the night to find the Third.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

(Watching from a shadowy realm)

Two tall men shrouded in darkness watch as a small boy carries there last legacy upon earth deeper into the darkness of the forest. One wears black pants with red stitches sewn into the flesh of his legs; he also wears a matching top of leather red belts and Jounin style armor. His face is covered by a mask of black and red. The other more imposing figure is taller by a an inch and is dressed in complete black pants and matching boots except for two little figures that seem to be embroidered on the cloth but whose eyes move erratically. He is covered by a trench coat that covers most of his body and a tank top underneath, his tattoos depicting several demonic looking creatures that include snakes, jackals, wolves, rats and hobgoblins. A single name is tattooed across his throat SARAH. His hat shadows his eyes in the traditional manner of the Order of the Dead.

They are the twin Brothers of destruction awaiting the day the will be summoned forth to destroy all in their path.

Kane's mask turns to his brother and his white eyes ask the question that his mouth can never speak being as it was sewn shut. The Undertaker glances at his brother, "Yes, he is the one. He posses our book, our Order has not died but it will be resurrected anew in this child."

Kane nods in demonic satisfaction that the destruction wrought by these two in life will be remembered. FOREVER…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto crouches at the foot of a giant tree in the center of the Forest of Death. His tears were spent and he was exhausted. His eyes went to the little black book in his hands. It had seemed so normal when he had snuck into the library to steal a few reference texts for his upcoming test. He had reached the end in the very back of the library and was reaching to grab the last book when his hand bumped a hidden switch and a trapdoor popped open.

Naruto, being a curious eight year old, was immediately excited that he had discovered something no one else had. He reached then suddenly stopped as he suddenly remembered Hokage Jiji's words, "look before you leap, sometimes you may not have time to look but in general try to start thinking things through my boy." So Naruto carefully looked inside the opening and was relieved that there were no traps inside.

At least none he could see. As his hand reached inside his fingers suddenly felt cool then his entire arm started to be downright cold.

Deep inside Naruto's belly stood an enormous cage, ominous shadows swirled in the darkness as a single red eye opened and regarded the shadowy figure approaching its cage. The figure halted as if surprised by the enormous gate it discovered. The figure moved again walking straight up to the cage.

The Nine-tailed demon Kyuubi no Yoko, gazed on the figure as it paused then knelt with one leg behind him and another in front. Hi hand extended and lightning crackled in its palm. Kyuubi's eye widened as the lightning drained the life force of its vessel. Immediately Kyuubi began pumping chakra into its vessels system.

The lightning abruptly stopped and the figure rose with a ghost of a smile, "So it was you I sensed oh great one, ruler of hell, the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kyuubi regarded the strange being; its scent was that of a rotten corpse as if this strange thing had walked out of a grave. "And who might you be that seeks the life of my vessel."

The strangers hands moved slowly and removed the broad brimmed hat that hid its eyes at first Kyuubi could see only white then the eyes rolled back into focus. They were solid black, the white was still there bit the pupil looked as if it had taken over the entire central eye.

"My name is the Undertaker," the figure would have smirked as now both of Kyuubi's eyes widened in recognition.

"So," Kyuubi said slowly its gravelly voice reduced to a more conversational tone, "what does a servant of the Shinigami wish with my vessel, and you greatest of all the servants who wield his power on earth."

The Undertaker's breath hissed as he regarded the great demon before him, "Your vessel has disturbed the resting place of my memory in written form; I had set a trap invisible to all eyes so I could probe the soul of any who dared to touch the book of the Order of Death."

"I see," Kyuubi responded.

The Undertaker seemed to withdraw into his own thoughts and Kyuubi into its own as well. The Taker was considering this new turn of events. The book the vessel had discovered held great power and a summoning contract for him and the other demonic legions including his brother Kane. The Undertaker grimaced at the thought of his pyromaniac brother. It would be good for him to get out and stretch those massive arms of his. He also wouldn't mind breaking a few necks once again. In addition the vessel could eventually come to wield at least a portion of the power of the Kyuubi, a plot formed in the clever brain of the Undertaker.

Meanwhile Kyuubi contemplated this new situation. It had no doubt that it could force this servant of the Nether from its vessels mind but the repercussions when its vessel finally died might not be pleasant. For contrary to popular belief there was a difference between the Nether and Hell. The Nether was twisting swirling madness that even Kyuubi rarely visited when it returned to the realms of darkness. The Nether contained the souls of those called upon to aid the Shinigami. And the Shinigami was the one being in the entire universe that Kyuubi well and truly feared.

This being in front of it was the most powerful; though its own powers were considerable Kyuubi and the Undertaker had never met in battle although. If they had Kyuubi was unsure of the outcome, it was still contemplating how it might induce the dark being to destroy the accursed seal that kept it trapped when the Undertaker spoke.

"If I were to offer you a deal Lord Kyuubi what would you say," The Kyuubi settled into a contemplative stare, "I would ask the stakes what would I have to accomplish and more importantly what's in it for me."

The Undertaker grinned, "How would immediate release from the realms of Hades back into the world of the living suit you instead of trying for centuries to win free."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened briefly then settled back into their cold stare, "A tempting offer, but what would I have to do."

The Undertaker grinned and the snakes on his shoulders hissed there approval.

"Listen well then Demon Lord."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto had come back to his senses on the floor of the Library; he immediately shot up and looked at the secret cupboard he had opened the book now rested on the top of all the others he had set down. It was the only one he had managed to grab when the angry mob had torched his home.

(Back in the Forest of Death)

Naruto carefully studied the book on his lap and since the moon had out and it had stopped raining he reached for the lock that held the book closed and turned the symbol of a T with spikes forming X through it and turned.

The book seemed to vibrate as Naruto opened the first page to see…nothing, then as if an invisible hand was writing words started to appear on the first page.

_**This is the Journal of the man who became a legend, a reaper of wayward souls, a terror to all his enemies, the man who became the Undertaker. I write this book in the hope though I am entitled to none that someday someone will find it and learn the ways of the Order of Death. **_

Naruto's eyes were glued to the pages as he read of all the exploits of the Undertaker. Then he turned another page and was totally shocked when he read the next words.

_**And you Uzumaki Naruto will the greatest of all the Order of Death but now there is a choice. Turn the next page and begin training as the next Undertaker or close this book and return it to where you found it. Make your choice.**_

The words stopped but a fierce look a determination came over Naruto's face. Taking a deep breath he turned the page…


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Skip 4 Years**

The Sarutobi sighed as he traveled to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death with two ANBU acting as bodyguards. There were quite a lot of Chunin hopefuls this year and mostly they were from Konoha. Although that was probably because they were the ones hosting it this year, whenever or wherever the Chunin exam was held the hosting village usually put more contestants in to make a show of strength. Usually that practice was disavowed in Konoha but this year there were some very talented Genin that were participating and they carried there instructors endorsement that they could survive.

The Hokage of Konoha looked about the forest he walked through and could not help the wave of guilt and shame that overtook him. In this forest a tragedy was committed; a young boy was driven into this forest and had been never seen again. There was simply no way for him to have survived in the place. He remembered with no little amount of satisfaction as he announced the boy's heritage to the village council and especially the look on Danzo's face had been extremely satisfying.

The village had been celebrating the 'demon brats' demise when the entire village had been summoned to the stadium where the Hokage addressed them. The listened gleeful to his confirmation that the demon was dead until he reached the part about the boys heritage. When the entire village learned his father had been there beloved Yondiame the happiness they felt turned to ash in their hearts. A day of celebrating turned into a day of mourning for their sin.

On that day Danzo's power base on the council had been broken many of his former allies had turned on him and had switched allegiance when they understood that it had been Danzo's ROOT ANBU that had incited the assault on an innocent child. The entire village finally understood why the fourth had requested that Naruto be seen as a hero. Then to make that afternoon even more miserable it had started to rain and an unnatural fog had rolled into the village. The villagers had slunk away miserable in the thought that they had all participated in the murder of a child.

Sarutobi shook himself back to the present and continued on his way.

He never saw the red slitted eyes that followed him, the dark figure that those eyes shown from lept away to the same destination.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The tired forms of all the Genin shuffled into the tower's main room exhausted but alert. They listened in silence as the Hokage explained the purpose of the second exam and the role it played in the larger picture in the elemental nations.

"Now since there are too many genin too proceed to the finals you will participate in a one on one tournament to reduce the number of competitors" Sarutobi finished stepping away from the podium. "Hayate if you would please."

"Hai Hokage-sama" a sickly looking Jounin proctor stepped forward, "Alright your names will appear on the screen up there," Hayate pointed to a large screen on the top of the room. "When your name comes up please come to the arena the rest of you wait on the balcony."

The screen flashed

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Vs.**

**Akadoi Youri**

Both contestants stayed in the ring, the fight if it could be called that was decided when Sasuke unveiled his latest move the Lion combo knocking Youri out cold.

The second fight was more interesting it pitted the lazy genius Shikamaru against Tsuchi Kin of Sound. Shikamaru complained the whole time but managed to outwit and defeat the sound Kunoichi by using his shadow binding spell and ramming his opponents head against the wall.

"Hey Shikamaru," Kiba shouted as Shikamaru walked back up the stairs and the medics tended to Kin, "try being a little less enthusiastic about fighting uh." The lazy genius just muttered "troublesome" and sat down for a nap.

The screen began flashing again and everyone's attention was drawn back to the giant screen. By this time Kakashi had returned with Sasuke to the main room after his confrontation with Orochimaru. Eventually the first name stopped on

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Vs.**

The screen suddenly went blank and everyone in the room blinked, then the screen fizzed with static and then the normal screen appeared. But where there should have been another competitors name there was only a symbol. A capital T with two spikes going through it.

Then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

In the tower in the Forest of Death no one moved and almost everyone held their breath, then everyone shivered as a damp cold settled around the arena. Then somewhere inside the tower on ominous bell tolled.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

Hinata Hyuuga activated her Byukagan and quickly stepped next to her Jounin Sensei, "Kurenai-sensei, what's going on why did it get s-so c-old in here?"

"I don't know Hinata but be ready I've got a bad feeling about this, this has never happened before" Kurenai replied.

DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

"Sasuke, get ready to move out of here if you need to Sakura you to," Kakashi warned his students.

"Hai sensei," they both replied.

"Chouji wake Shikamaru and Ino get ready to fight I don't like this at all" Asuma whispered.

The Team from Suna was holding marginally better, well only was really. Subake no Gaara was looking around the arena in anticipation an excited look in his eye. The sand swirling in his gourd quickened. His two siblings on the other hand looked frightened; Kankuro finally had the guts to talk. "Hey, G-gaara d-do you k-know what's going on."

"No, but whatever it is Mother is excited," Gaara replied letting a sadistic smirk.

DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

Everyone in the room even Orochimaru disguised as the Jounin-sensei from Oto. Suddenly a purple hue fell on the entire arena mixed with green light. The massive screen on which the names were displayed suddenly started fizzing with static again, then distorted images began appearing slower at first then with quickening speed. The screen finally settled on Konoha's graveyard on a specific stone that read **Uzumaki Naruto. **

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, was this some perverse trick by his former student to remind him of his failure.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The bell was getting louder and it was getting colder in the arena so much so that you could see your breath.

Suddenly there was a child's giggling heard from the screen and all eyes were drawn back towards it. The screen had panned out to show three triplet young girls wearing light blue Kimonos with light blond hair and blue eyes were walking towards the grave stone they hovered over it for a moment whispering and giggling to each other. Then all three joined hands and began to dance around the gravestone.

All eyes watched this perverse display when a red energy began gathering in the ground beneath their feet. The sky in the screen darkened and the three continued there twirling motion around the grave. Then they spoke as one entity, "**As we lay you down to sleep…we pray your soul is ours to keep…and never step outside your bed…never…into the nine-tailed evil…NOW BACK FROM THE DEAD."** As there last words were spoken all three turned and looked at everyone who was staring at them and their eyes turned red and the pupils slit up and down. Then the camera panned down and suddenly a clawed hand broke the surface of the ground. Then the screen went blank.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

Everyone flinched as the ominous bell tolled again.

Suddenly a lightning bolt from the ceiling, though none could tell where it came from struck the opposite wall of the arena. As it did it set on fire the Undertaker symbol. Then as if this entire ordeal hadn't been creepy enough the taker symbol seemed to swing outward and a yawning blackness appeared from the opening. All the spectators and competitors clenched their hands on various weapons, suddenly a high pitched voice said in a mocking tone.

"**OHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS."**

Suddenly a rotund and grotesque figure appeared in the entrance his face was painted in a blue shape and his eyes were beady and red. He was dressed in a suit coat and a red tie that made him seem all the more disgusting. (Imagine Paul Bearers outfit with Clown from Spawn in it) His hair was black and combed over like a funeral manager. And behind him as he walked towards the middle of the arena several black cloaked figures carrying torches that lit the path the clown was taking. Held in his arms was a gold object that people identified as an Urn. All while this happened the black cloaks were singing a dirge that echoed around the arena.

The ninja present watched this chilling yet awe inspiring sight not one of them could move a muscle. Gaara watched in anticipation, mother telling him that those figures and the rotund grotesque were not of this world.

The Jounin's tightened their hands on various weapons prepared to kill if this display turned deadly.

The clown reached Hayate but ignored him as he turned and gazed at the Genin assembled on the balcony, he eyed each and every one of them pausing a few seconds longer on Gaara.

"So which of you suckers is going to hell. Well you're in the fast lane now I can tell you that."

He chuckled as whirled and faced the door from which he had come. All eyes were drawn to the black yawning mouth of the two burning doors. The clown looked from side to side as he nodded his head to the final notes of the dirge. When it ended his eyes looked at one side and he nodded as if appreciating the music. Then he raised the Urn in his hands as if presenting it to the door.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The Undertaker theme began to play as a black figure made itself known on the threshold, clown nodded to each of the bells and began beckoning and pointing with his hand at the figure. The figure began to slowly walk through the path lit by the torches and each of the bearers lifted there torch for him as if saluting him. When he finally reached clown, clown motioned for him to go stand by the proctor who was by this time completely creeped out by the imposing figure who seemed to have emerged from the depths hell itself. The figure slowly raised his hands and slowly the lights returned to the arena.

Sarutobi could not believe his eyes, it was all there the whisker marks and the blond hair showing underneath that hat. 'This isn't possible, it just shouldn't be possible…Naruto.'

Naruto's eyes refocused and he slowly lowered his arms. The torch bearers returned through the doorway along with the clown who waved a final obscenely affectionate farewell to the young man. The music finally ended.

Naruto was wearing a black leather trench coat with Orange flames seemingly moving on the bottom. If you looked at them long enough you weren't sure if they were moving or not. Underneath the coat he wore a leather kind of armor with belts (think Kane's top). Hear wore pitch black ninja pants and a harness to his belt, on the harness was a pouch that was strapped to his leg, on the other side of his belt was attached a short metal pole.

He looked directly at the proctor and in a low voice said, "And who am I fighting?"

Almost everyone's eyes went to Kiba who looked nervous as hell, he hesitantly jumped over the edge and landed and all fours, Akamaru on top of his head. The shock of his landing seemed to break at least some of his fear and he walked until he stood opposite of Naruto.

Hayate looked bewilderedly at his Hokage, Sarutobi simply nodded. Hayate raised his hand hesitantly and said, "Hajima."

Almost immediately Kiba sprang at Naruto slashing at him with his hands and claws. Naruto didn't move an inch and the claws seemed to pass right through him along with Kiba. A small pop and the clone disappeared.

Kiba glanced around then sniffed, "Ha, found you" he shouted looking atop the Buddha statue. Naruto stood there looking down at Kiba, his red slitted eyes cold and callous. Then he glanced over to the observers balcony and his zeroed in on the beautiful young Hinata who as soon as they locked eyes instantly looked away frightened, a ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's lips as his psychic powers identified her as his opponents teammate.

Kiba gritted his teeth, "Come on Akamaru," he said tossing his dog a soldier pill, "Don't you ignore me" he shouted at Naruto who turned his attention back to his opponent. Akamaru transformed with a poof into an identical Kiba then both of them ran at high speed towards opposite ends of the statute, then ran up the walls of the arena and transformed into a twisting tornado of destruction right at the Naruto.

"**Gatsuga**."

Naruto moved but not the way everyone expected, transparent image of Naruto blurred down to the floor then ran to the opposite side of the arena. Just before the twin tornadoes reached Naruto his body blurred following his transparent self to the opposite side.

Kiba and Akamaru could not avoid the collision. The impact sent both of them to the floor. Naruto slowly reached up and removed his hat placing on the ring floor and then slowly removed his coat. All the Ninjas present saw the Tattoos on Naruto's well muscled shoulders and arms including the one of a nine-tailed fox on his left arm.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and then to the balcony and finally to Kiba who was kneeling and tending to Akamaru. Kiba was relieved when there were no permanent or life threatening injuries on his fury companion. He glared across the arena in anger and shock that someone could move that fast.

"You know it really doesn't seem fair when you have a companion and I don't," Naruto said slowly.

"Yeah well tough luck pal."

Naruto smirked at Kiba's angry response, "actually I was just pointing out that I have to make one of my own." The audience tensed. What unearthly power would he unleash now? Naruto slowly knelt in the Undertaker prayer stance one leg forward one leg back, a purple light surrounded his hand and it crackled with lightning.

A sudden scream of fright, drew everyone's attention to the balcony where Hinata had just fainted. Kurenai quickly knelt next to her students spasaming body trying to hold her down when she went motionless all the Genin looked shocked. They all went for a closer look then drew back in sudden fright as Hinata sat up abruptly.

Her eyes were still closed and her chin against her chest. Kurenai glared at the kneeling figure in the ring, "What have you done to my student."

Naruto stood up and looked at the balcony; he arched an eyebrow at Kurenai, "Your student," Naruto smiled at the red eyed Jounin, "I think she belongs to me now."

Naruto raised his voice a little, "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata."

Hinata's head snapped up as she heard his voice, all the Genin began backing away from her when she opened her eyes. Her eyes were no longer there pearly white, they were red. Slowly Hinata got up and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"Hinata what are you doing," Kurenai shouted. Hinata ignored her sensei and dropped to the floor of the arena like a graceful cat. She walked until she stood in front of Naruto and bowed. Naruto smiled and lifted her chin staring into her now red eyes.

Naruto gave a sadistic smirk, "good girl." He then dropped his hand and turned to face Kiba again who was staring open mouthed at the display. He had finally begun to realize he was facing something supernatural, "what have you done to her."

Naruto gave a demonic laugh, "Nothing that won't be serious problem for you." He turned to his new possessed, servant he reached gloved hand to her ear and whispered, "It's time to play."

Hinata jerked and smiled at her new master and slowly walked forward and slid into her Jyuuken stance. Kiba looked at his teammate in shock could he really control her like that, he didn't have any more time to think about it as Hinata charged. Kiba tried not to hurt his female teammate but her blows were coming faster than she had ever shown in sparring and she was becoming more vicious as well.

Kiba swiped at Hinata forcing her back but Kiba had forgotten about one critical thing, Naruto. He turned to give a soldier pill to Akamaru and found a hand wrapped around his throat. Naruto let off killing intent like a beast and his grip tightened. As Kiba weakened, Naruto threw Kiba's other arm over his shoulder and jumped straight up slamming Kiba into the ceiling. Kiba was out cold but Naruto wasn't done. He quickly reversed his hold to around Kiba's waist and they both dropped like stones Kiba's head and neck slammed straight into the floor, Naruto placed both Kiba's hands on his chest and gave the signature demon's glare he intoned, "**Rest…In…Peace."**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

(**Killjoy-no-Jutsu)**

Authors Notes:

Well this is the first time I've done these, what do you think so far. Please no flames. Thank you to all who encouraged me to go ahead and try my own hand at writing. Special Thanks to VFSNAKE and all the others who liked the idea. But please remember that I am not the only one I give permission to use this idea please anyone who is a good writer feel free. Once again if anyone has any ideas on any pairings or crossover pairings(any wwe diva or whatever) please send me a message with your idea. Constructive criticism welcome. Benjaminwa out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody it's me, I think I'll be adding new shorter chapters just to keep everybody on there toes as to when I might post a larger one (author laughs evily). (Then author turns around to see a a lawyer looking at him like the Undertaker.) Aggh okay here it is.

"**I do not own Naruto or Undertaker."** There I said it are you happy. (Lawyer nods and walks away.) Men who sit in offices all day should not have that kind of an evil eye. Anyway on with the fic.

The arena slowly came back to life as Naruto rose to his feet. The Jounin-Sensei's were in shock, none of them had seen anything remotely close to the power that had been displayed while the various Genin were shivering in fear of the being that had appeared to as it seemed literally destroy one of their number.

The medic nins rushed Kiba out of the ring to the hospital while all eyes remained on Hinata and the dark being that had retrieved his coat and hat and now stood looking at all the Genin. His eyes lingered on Gaara as his eyes swept the upper balcony then he turned and placed a hand on Hinata's forhead. His eyes closed and he raised his other hand, he seemed to concentrate and Hinata shivered then fainted.

Naruto's gaze returned to Kurenai, "You may have her back now."

Kureani tried to glare at the young man standing over her students form but those cold and callous eyes made her back down. Naruto then started slowly walking towards the stairs and suddenly everyone felt they could breathe again although there reactions were varied.

'Hhhhmmm, that is an interesting young man although my spies will pay for telling me he died', Orochmaru thought.

'How is it possible that he's alive? Hokage-sama did you lie to all of us?' Kakashi thought.

'_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_Hmmmm,_ buzzzzzzzzzzzzz,_ this may be a problem,' thought Shino.

'I have never seen someone so utterly destroy his opponent,' he has displayed, thought Sasuke, 'I wonder who he is.'

'Mother who is he why do cry so desperately for his death' Gaara though he didn't show it was trying desperately to stop himself from attacking Naruto as he glared at Naruto calmly climbing the steps, 'who are you to arouse mothers attention so much.'

'How, how could he posses Hinata-sama so easily, even though she is not on par with myself fate granted her the Byukagen she still should have been able to see through a Genjutsu' thought Neji watching Naruto from the balcony.

'W-w-who is h-he,' thought Sakura.

Naruto ignored the stares of the ninja around him and gazed into the ring. His mind however was far from vacant as his expression implied. Sarutobi had been watching in stunned disbelief, when he heard a voice in his head. **'It's been a long time hasn't it Hokage-Jiji.' ** Sarutobi carefully schooled his expression back into its normal look, '**Don't turn or look surprised that I can speak in your mind. Tell the proctor to continue. **

Sarutobi motioned for Hayate to continue and he obeyed, **'there is no time to tell you where I have been or what I am now. But know that Sand conspires with a snake and the sandman is there sword, the deadman must face the sandman in one month's time.' **Sarutobi looked across and watched the young red-head looking in Naruto's direction, he had received reports about the psychotic nature of Sabuke no Gaara and he had no doubt that Naruto spoke the truth about him being the sword in his former student's hand that would destroy the village.

'**Well Naruto I must say you still certainly know how to make an entrance.' **Sarutobi heard a chuckle in the back of his mind. '**On the night I was run into the forest to Root Anbu talked and said that I must be finished and that Danzo would be pleased. I don't see a tombstone in Konoha's graveyard with his name on it. Why?' **

Sarutobi sighed, '**Well despite the fact that they were his Anbu we couldn't prove that he ordered them to do anything, no mission statements, no briefings, nothing to tie Danzo to the two Anbu who incited the attack on you.'**

Naruto's voice was quiet for a moment while the two Kunoichi's in the ring screamed at each other. It was all in all a pathetic fight. In some alternate universe this fight would have been punctuated by flashbacks of the Kunoichi's past together as friends before they broke up over some feud over a boy. But that would be dumb and boring.

Naruto spoke once more and this time Sarutobi heard the restrained anger in his voice, **'I hope at least you hanged the two who were responsible.' **Sarutobi chuckled, '**Yes the two were tried and executed but they remained loyal to Danzo to the end. Even to the end of a rope.'**

Naruto grunted in approval but then his voice turned darker, **'that's good old man, but not good enough, Danzo will pay for what he did to me and he will REST…IN…PEACE.' **

Sarutobi shook his head at Danzo's foolishness for arousing the ire of this new Naruto. The Kunoichi fight was over and the next fight was underway which involved Kankuro and some Genin from Konoha who could stretch his body. The fight ended when Kankuro trapped him inside one of his puppets and threatened to turn him into a stuck pig. His opponent wisely gave up.

Naruto retired from his mental conversation with the Hokage and watched the next fight which proved to be interesting enough. Gaara vs. Lee.

Lee had relentlessly tried to attack Gaara with close range Taijutsu attacks. Gaara's sand kept him at bay for a while until Lee with Gai's approval removed his weights. Lee was moving so fast that Gaara's sand couldn't keep up, Lee eventually managed to land a hit on Gaara's cheek.

However he was astonished to find that Gaara's sand encased him as well as floating around him. Gaara counterattacked by launching his sand in waves at Lee enraged that someone managed to hurt him.

Lee finally opened five of the eight gates in a desperate attempt at victory; Gaara was pummeled on all sides as Lee hammered at him with his Lotus attacks.

Lee finally unveiled his primary Lotus and attacked in one last desperate effort. The attack landed forcing Gaara to unveil his trump card. In the end both of them could barely move and Lee's life was saved by Gai when Gaara's sand crushed his arm and leg.

Gaara was eventually able to return to the balcony.

Temari won her fight by literally blowing her opponent away.

Since Hinata was still in some form of coma she was unable to fight and Neji was declared the winner. Shino face one of the last two ninja of sound and won by placing his bugs in the tubes in his opponent's arms. His opponent's arms literally blew up when he tried to force an attack.

Dosu faced Chouji who was defeated by Dosu's sound wave attacks.

Sarutobi stood in front of the victors, "I congradulate you all on your victories you now have one month to hone your skills before you face each other in a final tournament. Now this year I have decided to do things a little differently than previous exams. Since this tournament will be held in front of all the Kages of different villages I am allowing the Genin's to decide who they wish to challenge in this tournament. If you are not challenged then your opponent will be decided for you. You now have five minutes to confer with your Sensei."

Kakashi and Sasuke stood together, "Sasuke I will not tell you who to challenge, but I would advise challenging either Gaara or Naruto."

Sasuke looked questioningly at Kakashi, "Naruto?" Kakashi point at the blond, "Him."

"That's his name uh, so why shouldn't I challenge him" Sasuke asked?

"For many reasons for example we don't anything about him or his style of fighting, I am sure you remember the lesson in the academy that said the unknown is a ninja's worst enemy. Furthermore I have seen the sand user watching him intently so I think it's obvious who is going to challenge him."

Sasuke nodded even though he was excited about the thought of going toe to toe with the blond he had seen what the blond and furthermore Gaara had done to their opponents. And as much as he hated to admit it he wasn't at that level just yet. 'But someday I'll find out who is the strongest of all three of us.'

Neji had already decided when he heard the Hokages voice, the Ucihia survivor had proved he could overcome odds so that was who he would take on.

Temari decided to go for someone easy, or who she thought would be easy but maybe a challenge at the same time. Aka Shikamaru.

Shino had watched all the fighters from the calculation of a bugs mind and had decided on the opponent that was least likely to cuase destruction to his companions.

When the five minutes were up, the nine competitors returned to the Hokage. All of the competitors challenged their opponents and it came down like this.

Sasuke vs. Neji

Temari vs. Shikimaru

Kankuro vs. Shino

Gaara vs. Naruto

Dosu vs. winner of round one.

"Very well," the Hokage said, "I wish you all good luck in the finals."

Gaara couldn't stand it anymore, he watched the blond start to leave he followed. Naruto turned and was faced him, the two stared at each other both merely inches away from the other and Gaara's killing intent rose. All the Ninja in the room watched this confrontation in pins and needles the other nins prepared to separate the two in case these two didn't want to wait one month to fight.

"You have one month to live then Mother will feast on your blood," Gaara said insanely his sand swirling violently.

Naruto's eyes glowed an even brighter red, "I have no doubt that you will try, but there is one reality even you cannot escape. At the finals you will **REST…IN…PEACE."**

The lights in the arena went out and as they came back Naruto was gone.

Well there is that I am finally done, and for those of you who are wondering I know I am doing a little AU Sasuke but I think he is too smart to go to some gay snake. Anyway I am still waiting for any pairing suggestions, so please give me a little input.

**Preview for future chapters**

"Where are you going Gaara? Don't you feel safe anymore? Guess what you're not going to the finals. You're coming with me **straight to hell. Hell in my cell."**

Benjaminwa out.


	7. Chapter 7

The village of Konoha the most prosperous, the strongest in all of the elemental nations, the victor of the third great ninja war, was in what could be charitably called a state of utter consternation. The word had spread as soon as the Genin hopefuls left the tower in the forest. The stories produced emotions that varied from hate to guilt to sadness to terror.

The council of Konoha had immediately called an emergency meeting to get the facts from the Hokage; the villagers were whispering stories and rumors in the bars and restaurants of Konoha.

**In the council room**

"Hokage-sama, what on earth is going on?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked, "We are hearing the wildest rumors from our children, my daughter is telling me that somehow the Kazama heir returned from the dead and nearly killed another Genin and that he has challenged the most unstable Genin from Suna to a fight in the finals."

Sarutobi sighed, "It's true. Uzumaki Kazama Naruto has returned from wherever he has been the past four years and with unusual and admittedly frightening power."

The council buzzed with whispers of disbelief and fright.

Hiashi Hyuuga snorted, "Unusual is not the way I would put it Hokage-sama, whoever he was he literally possessed my oldest daughter and used her to fight her own teammate. Whoever he was I request he be arrested and held for questioning on what he did to my daughter."

There was some tacit agreement from the room, "Arrest AH."

All eyes turned to Tsume Inuzuka who was as everyone could see very angry, "Arrested, he should be imprisoned for what he did to my son." Tsume shouted standing up from her chair. "Kiba is lucky to only have small fracture in his spine. Luckily it is one that can be easily healed but if he had landed any harder the Kazama or whoever he was could have broken his neck. He'll be in the hospital for at least a month."

There were more nods, "I have to agree Hokage-sama," one of the elders spoke up, "from what we have heard the boy has displayed powers that seem to be frankly demonic in nature. He must be arrested and interrogated on this source of power and where he has been the last few years."

The council was nodding in approval and Sarutobi merely shook his head, 'what fools' he thought, 'a few years ago they were so sorry over Naruto's supposed death now they are up in arms because he returned in an admittedly unnatural way.'

Sarutobi cleared his throat and the council quieted slightly, "I assume this council remembers the last time it decided someone was demonic in nature and I also assume that it remembers the price that was paid for that prejudice."

The council looked guiltily at each other but some stubbornly met the Hokage's gaze.

Sarutobi shrugged, "Besides as I am sure you all know he vanished right after the fights for the Chunin finals were decided so even if I wanted to arrest him my Anbu would have to find him first. Besides this Naruto it seems has developed in interesting ways, he also informed me of an impending attack by my former student on this village."

The council blanched as they heard that and whispers' of another sort filled the room.

Sarutobi continued, "Also it seems Orochimaru has conspired with Suna so that it has an ally when the war begins."

That got the council's attention, Sarutobi's gaze hardened as he spoke, "I trust that no one will take any kind of foolish action should Naruto appear in the village before the Chunin exam finals. After the finals and the subsequent battle I pray that we survive, I will ask Naruto to give an explanation of where he has been and the nature of his power."

The council grudgingly nodded in agreement, "However," Sarutobi continued, "Should I find out that Naruto has been assaulted by any Leaf Nin on the orders of this council, it would seem Naruto remembers exactly who it was who ordered the assault on his home."

Half of the council and the two elders and Danzo blanched in fear of what that might mean, "I trust no one currently on my council would as foolish as to try to attack Naruto if they wish to remain alive." Sarutobi released his own killing intent and the council cringed in fright.

"Now I assume there is no objection for my taking emergency powers to deal appropriately with the impending crisis?"

The council did not speak. "Good."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**In the Forest of Death**

Naruto sat in the middle of the forest where he had sat four years before meditating; he could sense the two spirits living in Gaara. Shukaku and the corrupt priest that had been sealed with him. It would be possible for him to separate the two but what would Shukaku be like without the corrupt priest? He could not tell, even the dead cannot know all things.

Naruto smiled a cold smile as he thought of the battle ahead. He looked around the forest; here it began, here it would all begin again, here would he build the temple of the Order of the Dead. Of course this temple could not be above ground, but beneath it were the dead resided. In this unholy place would he cast his dark spells with the aid of his mentor the Undertaker and his scarred and masked brother Kane.

There would be others who would come eventually who would come eventually. Others he had met on his travels in the swirling mists of the Nether all had answered his call to once again walk the earth.

Naruto's journey's had not been limited to the Nether, he had also traveled deep into the belly of the earth. The cracks of doom where the demons from earth could pass into the realm of human kind, of course these cracks were far too deep for most demons to get out. Usually the demons just slept in the depths of the earth.

Naruto shook his head of such gleeful thoughts and refocused on the task at hand. Through the grass a fourteen foot python slithered up to the sitting Naruto and slithered up his body until its body rested around the slightly warm flesh of Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes met that of the snake and glowed for a moment.

Images began to appear of all the snake had seen and heard, Naruto smiled slightly at the consternation he had created in the village. Now it was time to create fear.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

That afternoon in Konoha it began to rain, the rain tapered off towards evening but a strange fog had rolled into the village. The village gate guards were undeniably sleepy but that probably shouldn't have been an excuse when they missed the dark shadow that moved into the village right past the sleeping guards.

Naruto slipped into a few stores on his way to his target, he allowed himself a slight chuckle as he contemplated the mind games he was about to play upon the village. He hoped old man Hokage understood.

In the morning the Hyuuga clan was scared out of its minds when they awoke and black lines were drawn across their throats. All except little Hinata of course, but on the outside of her door was written the disturbing message. _**Her soul is already MINE**_.

The Inuzuka clan was in no better shape when they had seen what was in the main practice yard. Tombstones with all the clan's names on one of each of them had left them utterly afraid.

Lastly for the whole village to see painted on the Hokage monument in black lurid figures were the simple words.

_**REST…IN...PEACE…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there guys I am back and this next chapter is going to be good. Okay the poll for my story is up on my profile so go ahead and vote. Don't worry if the poll seems a bit vague I am going to be doing a more specific one once I get a feel for what the audience wants, okay. I am going to deviate a little bit and involve Sasuke a little bit more in the plotline.**

**The reason I am doing this is he is one of the main characters and he gets a mostly bad rap among other writers. Ever heard of dark but not evil people.**

**Now I am not saying everyone does it, prime example Dark Fayt's story "Demonic Nemesis, I loved the way he did Sasuke in that story. And by the way can somebody tell that man to update for peat sake. Okay, okay I am a little bit of a hypocrite with this chapter.**

**Ahhh. One more thing before I forget, did you notice the way Naruto moved during his fight with Kiba and how I described it? Yes it was intentional he moves really really fast like the lord Marshall from Chronicles of Riddick, he may or may not have all the abilities that go along with that but I'll decide that later.**

**Well anyways Lights, Camera, Action.**

Sasuke was walking home from the hospital. He was meeting Kakashi the tomorrow morning to get started on his training but at the moment Sasuke's mind was focused elsewhere.

Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, the greatest tragedy besides his own clan's massacre that had occurred in the history of Konoha. Sasuke pondered his return in such an impressive manner. The druids and his entrance into the arena had been frightening but that, Sasuke had realized, was half of the Kazama's strategy.

He was trying to get into his opponents head, Sasuke had to admit that he had at first underestimated this Kazama and had written it off as mere attention seeking. The thing that had eliminated this presupposition was the way in which he had utterly destroyed Kiba. Then there was that strange possession technique he had used, Sasuke mulled over the possibilities of having such a power at his command.

The applications for intelligence gathering had been obvious but for combat as well had been astonishing. Only now that he actually thought about it did Naruto's possession of Hinata make sense. It was just another part of the Psychological tactic that he had used to keep Kiba off his game.

'This Kazama is a master at psychological warfare which is even more evident in the pranks he pulled last night,' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe if I can find him I can pick his brain on ideas on how to do that.'

The seal on Sasuke's neck ached suddenly and his hand went to it as opened the front door to his apartment. He turned and slowly closed the door, smiling a little to himself, his girlfriend would be in her room and by the smell of shampoo and amber in the air she had already gone to bed.

But wait there was another scent in the room one he distinctly remembered. It had been in the arena in the exam just when Naruto had passed him and—

Suddenly had the distinct feeling that he was not alone, carefully activating his Sharingan he turned to face the living room.

He picked out the dark figure hiding in the corner easily by the low almost untraceable chakra signature which he emanated.

"I can see you so come on out," he said.

Slowly the figure moved away from the wall and stood in front of Sasuke. Even without that hat that shadowed his eyes and the black trench coat he would still have recognized Naruto by the red slitted eyes that burned beneath his hat.

"What do you want," he asked?

Naruto gazed at him calmly, "To talk."

Sasuke stared at him a few seconds longer, then nodded and went to the kitchen, "Coffee."

Naruto simply nodded and sat down at the table in the Kitchen; Sasuke started the coffee-maker then leaned against the fridge.

They stayed that way in silence both appreciating the silence the other provided. Finally Sasuke spoke up, "That was an impressive way to enter an exam if you don't mind me saying so."

Naruto's eyes moved to Sasuke's black one's, "Theatricality and deception are powerful agents when used correctly. When they are misapplied the affect is somewhat comical." (My shout out to Batman Begins).

Sasuke nodded, "Surely there is more than that to what you did to Kiba, he was the top Taijutsu ninja's at the academy so he is no slouch."

Naruto nodded removing his hat and letting his blond hair free, "True there is and it speaks well that you managed to pick up on that."

Naruto seemed to meditate for a moment then looked directly in Sasuke's eyes, "In the mind of your opponent you must become a terrible thought, a monster. You must make your opponent feel that he is trapped in a living nightmare. Control your opponent mentally and then beating them physically is no problem."

Sasuke pondered this for a moment, Naruto spoke again, "The ordinary ninja is merely someone lost in the scramble for his own gratification he can be destroyed or locked up. But," Naruto leaned forward, "if you make yourself more than a man if you devote yourself to an idea and if the world cannot stop you then you become something else entirely."

"What," Sasuke's voice was low?

Naruto gave a small grin, "Legend, Uchiha, legend."

Sasuke nodded, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto accepted the mug of coffee Sasuke handed him, "A seal, a snake, and an invasion."

Sasuke's eyes became wider, "Keep talking."

Naruto took a sip of his coffee mug, "Orochiamru wants your sharingan, his ambition is to copy all the jutsu in the world and to master all the ways of the ninja. His ambition is immortality, that dream is turned his mind to insanity. His four body guards are all marked with a similar seal like yours."

Sasuke's eye's narrowed as Naruto spoke; this was a side of the snake sannin that he had not heard of before. They certainly were not taught that at the ninja academy.

"That's impossible," Sasuke replied, "the Uchiha have the most extensive jutsu library in the elemental nations and none not even the legendary Uchiha Madara ever tried to master all the Jutsu in existence and besides there are some jutsu that are simply beyond Uchiha's reach. We cannot copy bloodline jutsu as I recently found out."

"Sasuke are you going to—Sasuke who is this, is he a friend of yours?"

Both young men turned to see the porcelain face of a girl not yet a woman but with a figure and face most girls her age would envy. She had doe brown eyes that shimmered in the pale light of the kitchen and that seemed to be full of feeling. She wore a light pink yukata that showed her slight but lean and lightly muscled frame.

Naruto, at the first sound of the girls voice, had dropped his hand to the small pole at his hip. Sasuke on the other hand smiled at the girl, "Kazama Naruto meet Haku my girlfriend."

Haku gazed at the strangely attired dark figure who was sitting at her Sasuke's table. Those red slitted eye's had burned fiercely when they had first turned to her but now they relented and seemed to glow less brilliantly in the low light.

Naruto relaxed slightly and inclined his head towards the female.

Suddenly one of the tattoos on Naruto's neck moved and seemed to detach itself from his body, it was a small hell scorpion that had become attached to Naruto when he had saved it from being the meal of some of its larger brothers. While small and seemingly insignificant, they did have the ability to sense bloodline limits at close proximity.

Larger hell scorpions could detect bloodlines from larger distances but they were a pain to seal away and lastly although Naruto held the summoning contract for the normal scorpions almost all the others some as breakfast.

Haku watched in horrified fascination as the little scorpion trundled up to Naruto's ear; it made a series of clicking noises then moved back to its original spot and sunk back into its cozy space.

Sasuke watched the process Sharingan activated, there had been an energy swirl around the spot on the Kazama's neck but had not been one he had seen before. In fact now that he could see him up close, Naruto from the standpoint of a medic his entire body seemed to be dead, lifeless devoid of energy accept those spots where a tattoo was located.

"So," Naruto began, his gaze moving up and down Haku's form with a critical eye, "you are an ice-user."

Haku's and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "My scorpion told me that you seemed very cold and that the feel of your chakra was frigid, that combined with the knowledge that you have a bloodline made ice a logical guess."

Haku stared at him for a moment then nodded, "That is true I am an Ice-user from the land of mist."

Naruto leaned back for a moment. "Tell me Haku-san, Sasuke-san, have you ever heard the legend of the Undertaker."

Haku giggled for a moment before a sad look crossed her eye, "My mother used to frighten me to bed by telling me the dead-men were coming to get me before"—Haku's face tightened and Sasuke got up and wrapped his arms around her, still holding her shaking frame to his he sat back down in his original seat.

Naruto politely let the couple have a moment, when Haku calmed he resumed speaking. "Deadmen," Naruto grinned slightly, "That is one way to call us I suppose."

Sasuke and Haku both looked at Naruto strangely, "The legend of the Undertaker and those who followed him has been passed off by ninjas as a child's fairy tale meant to frighten children to bed, but the Undertaker was no myth, he and those that followed his order existed."

Naruto shifted slightly his thoughts far away as if in thought on some deep mystic lore he alone was privy to.

"However that order lies shattered in the Nether forsaken, gone forgotten, but," here Naruto raised his eye's and it seemed to Sasuke that they burned with more than an inward fire "that order shall walk the earth again, I have been sent as the heir to the immortal Undertaker to rebuild the order on earth."

Sasuke and Haku were speechless at his seemingly impassioned and yet passionate speech.

"That is why I have sought you out Sasuke Uchiha, for we are much alike in that we both are the last of our clans, both heirs to prestigious clans in Konoha and what's more you are an heir to power. Power you have only begun to realize in those eyes. That is why I have come to forge an alliance with you."

Naruto so far had spoken in an impassioned voice but in these last sentences his voice trembled with barely controlled fervor.

Sasuke's eye's narrowed at this, teammates he understood were necessary until he advanced in the ranks of Shinobi. And besides, his eyes tightened, he had already experienced the loss of a teammate, that idiot Xia (made up) had jumped in front of Sasuke at the last moment and taken Zabuza's blade for him. That had given him the momentum he had needed to break through Haku's ice mirrors.

However the benefits of such an alliance suddenly occurred to Sasuke's mind.

"And if I agreed with such an alliance how would this benefit Haku and I?"

Naruto grinned slightly, "Listen well then…

**Kill-joy-no-jutsu**

**Hi please review, no flames.**

**Until next time…**

**REST…IN…PEACE…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, everybody, okay it's time to get this show on the road. Note just so you all know I am sitting here listening to the Undertakers and Kane's themes while I write. Its a quirk I have I mean everybody has them.**

**By the way thanks to everybody who has reviewed and to everybody who has added my story to their favorite list. Oh yeah please remember anybody can use this idea, Vfsnake already has my permission to use this idea and so does sasuke and itachi. **

**Okay I am also reviewing all of the undertakers mind games on the net and I am grateful to all those who posted those videos.**

**Rest…In…Peace**

Sarutobi looked out over his village with mixed feelings while on the one hand he loved his village with all his heart he couldn't help but feel a vague feeling of disgust at their seeming idiocy of some of the people who lived there.

Naruto, the boy had gone through so much in his young life and finally thought to be dead but apparently some spirits never rest. The boy returned as dominant a genin as he had ever seen, then there was that strange power he seemed to wield possessing little Hinata Hyuuga.

But that wasn't what really saddened him, what Sarutobi really missed where those bright happy blue eyes that shone with all the fervor of a true son of Konoha. Now those eyes were cold and hard slitted and red, Sarutobi looked out over the village again, truly the brightest rose held the sharpest thorns.

Sarutobi sighed again and turned and moved back to his desk took up his pipe and lit it with a spark a chakra. The recall of jounin's not in the village had to be done quietly or suspicion would have arisen amid the foreign elements in Konoha.

It was then that the Hokage noticed a black envelope on his desk, strange it hadn't been there when he had walked to the window. The Undertaker symbol in wax sealing it shut, Sarutobi eyes narrowed for a moment before breaking the seal and opening the envelope. Two scrolls were inside one was smaller the other looked to be some kind of summon scroll.

He opened the letter like scroll first remembering a few times his own apprentice got caught in a few compromising situations when opening scrolls. It read like this.

**Hey old man,**

**It's me Naruto the Undertaker, tomorrow Kakashi is going to come to you because Sasuke Uchiha is missing. Tell him not to worry and that Sasuke will be prepared for the Chunin final. He has accepted training with me and my sensei's for the month. Believe me he will be ready. Enclosed in the envelope is a summon scroll for one of the Undertaker's subordinates just in case you might need a little extra muscle. Stay safe old man. **

**Uzumaki Kazama Naruto the Undertaker**

**P.S. Just in case I myself will have a little backup in one month. After all it's only right that a master watch his pupil become chunin.**

Sarutobi smiled slightly at the maturity in the letter, Naruto had certainly grown in the few years since he had been gone. Sarutobi looked at the summon scroll and wondered what kind of unnatural creature this summon would be. Sarutobi thought it would be best to wait and see what his apprentice Orochimaru had up his sleeve.

That night Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha when they returned there would be hell to pay.

Iruka looked out of his window waiting for the day to dawn; his thoughts were on the little boy who had been abused so long. He feared that there would be no mercy for those whose parents had taught them the wrong way to view him. All he could do is hope and pray that Naruto still had the same heart that he once had.

Kakashi Hatake the copy nin was also up late that night wondering just what his sensei's son had turned into. He prayed that his sensei would forgive him for the days when he too had viewed Naruto as a monster until the Sanidame had wacked him over the head with Enma the monkey staff.

Subake no Gaara was also up that night, but then again he was up every night. Quietly and with only a swirl of sand he **Shusined** to the roof. His mind and the mind of mother were focused on one thing Naruto Uzumaki the lost Kazama. Mother had sensed something unnatural about him, it was as if his spirit wasn't really there in that body as if the body was dead cold but somehow the soul refused to leave it.

"Well well what have I found," Dosu's voice broke into Gaara's thoughts.

For the moment Gaara ignored the fool as he boasted about himself, there was only one person in this village that truly peaked his interest and this bandaged fool was not it.

"I wonder which is faster, your sand or my sound," Dosu said.

Gaara had had enough, "When the moon is full my spirit hungers for blood," Gaara intoned as his sand crushed Dosu beneath its weight before imploding.

Gaara smiled slightly,

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

The smile froze as a familiar ominous bell tolled.

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

Gaara's sand immediately formed a protective ring around him.

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

Temari and Kankuro were awakened by Dosu's last scream and they came running onto the roof.

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

Gaara looked wildly around for the source of that damned bell.

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

"**Subake no Gaara the time draws near and there's no way out."**

**DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

The ominous voice seamed to grate on Gaara's every nerve as he slowly turned away from the voice and tried to head back inside.

"**What's wrong Gaara," **Gaara turned back**, "Don't you feel safe anymore," **Gaara angrily lashed out and destroyed a nearby pole,** "Gaara you look lost, Gaara you're not going home you're coming with me STRAIGHT TO HELL."**

Gaara was by now very afraid**, "HELL IN MY CELL."**

"**REST…IN…PEACE…"**

On the next roof there seemed to appear to Gaara an image of a coated and hated figure in black. Gaara lashed out but the image disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Gaara held his head as mother screamed in his mind to destroy something anything to get rid of that voice, but only silence prevailed and the night deepened.

**In the swirling madness of the Nether**

Sasuke Uchiha sweated and readjusted his pack, this place wherever it was seamed to weigh him down. There was no sunshine just a creepy sickly yellow, greenish, and purplish light which just seemed to be there. There was an oppressive feeling of sadness and horror as he followed the Kazama deeper into this morass where the temple he trained was located.

Naruto looked back at him with a slight grin, "If you're wondering where we are, this place is called the Nether, it is the place where those who serve the Shinigami rest and train."

Sasuke nodded then froze, "Wait do you mean were actually dead?"

Naruto chuckled, "No, but I remember thinking the same thing when I first came here. This plane of existence was not meant for ordinary mortals to walk upon. Therefore every minute and hour that you're here you grow stronger. It's the stress on your body on every limb that is a kind of training."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Like that guy Lee's weights, right?"

Naruto grinned, "Yes only this affects every muscle in your body not just your limbs, also time moves slower here so we will have more time to prepare."

The two walked on until they reached the entrance to the temple. On both sides of the entrance which had no door, there were pillars seemingly made from bones. Skulls adorned there tops and bottoms.

Also on each side of the gate there was a hideously carved structure and although they were carved from blocks of solid stone some dreadful spirit of evil was vigilantly watching through those hawk-like eyes, for they are aware of all who pass those dread gates into the temple of the dead.

Sasuke glanced at them as the two of them walked under the archway and a chill rode up and down his spine and although it might have been a trick of the light he could have sworn he saw those eyes following his every move.

Naruto abruptly stopped, looked around the dark cavernous space they had walked into.

"Get ready," he whispered, "we are not alone."

Sasuke discreetly slipped his hand into his kunia pouch and Naruto grasped the pole at his side.

Suddenly a wicked yet sensual female laughter echoed around them as the most bizarre woman Sasuke had ever seen jumped from above and landed on one knee in front of Naruto.

From head to foot her outfit was green and in the front along her navel her shirt was ripped exposing more than a tantalizing amount of nubile flesh to anyone who would look. Her pants were intact although it was apparent they had been patched several times. Various feathers and small skull and bones decorated her porcelain neck. She wore metal bracers on her arms and knees and her hair was a mixture of green and blue. Her weapon was what Sasuke found odd; it was a giant ring that was sharp on the outside except for a few handholds. Her bright purple eyes remained glued to Naruto's slitted red ones as she bowed to him.

Naruto signaled Sasuke that she wasn't a threat. Then he turned back to the kneeling young woman smiling gleefully up into his face.

"Tira rise,"

Tira happily jumped to her feet and almost immediately latched on to his left arm, "Oh it soooo good to see you again Naruto I have been so bored without you."

Tira's face suddenly looked pouty, "you might have told me you were going somewhere Kane has been insufferable since you left and the Taker has just been meditating the whole time so I couldn't get him to calm him down. He was breathing fire on everything."

Naruto smiled gently into the face of his soldier, "Don't worry Tira soon Master Kane will be able to get out and stretch again then he won't be so bad."

Tira smiled then suddenly noticed Sasuke who was standing there. Tira suddenly smiled,

"Ooooooh he's cute are you trying to make up to me master."

Naruto grimaced remembering the last time he had brought her a toy to play with, he never did find all the pieces to that poor damned soul.

"No Tira he is not for playing he is here to train with me for the finals."

Tira frowned, "Aaaah phooey."

The three continued to walk until they reached the center of the huge place. There in the center of the ring on his knees was one of the biggest men Sasuke had ever seen. He stood over six feet ten inches tall and Sasuke had no doubt that one punch from one of those massive limbs could have laid him out for a week.

The phenom rose and turned to face his apprentice.

Naruto bowed one knee in the traditional stance, Taker nodded and Naruto rose.

"I have been watching what you have done so far and it is well, I am pleased."

The Taker's voice seemed to grate as Sasuke stood a little back from this meeting.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you sensei, I have brought someone else who I request train with you brother while he is here."

Taker considered Sasuke for a moment, "What does he seek?"

Naruto nodded at Sasuke, "All I seek is power to destroy my brother Itachi," Sasuke spoke in a low determined voice, "the man who murdered my entire family."

The Taker considered Sasuke for a moment, "You are of the Uchiha clan yes," Sasuke nodded, "then your natural affinity is most likely fire but wait," Taker's hand extended and lightning seemed to crackle from it.

"Ah I see," said the Taker in a satisfied tone, "you have a slight lightning affinity so I myself will be able to teach you something perhaps."

Sasuke was a bit confused, Naruto saw this and explained, "Sensei is speaking of your chakra affinity, ninja have grown and nurtured trees on basic chakra and they make the bark into sheets of paper. This paper is then very sensitive to the affinity of a ninja's chakra."

Sasuke nodded and the Taker made a few hand signs.

Suddenly fire flared next to the Taker and the impressive figure of his brother Kane stood beside him. Kane immediately went to Naruto and placed his massive gloved hand on Naruto's head. Kane seemed to nod for a few moments then withdrew and looked at Sasuke. His white eyes boring into Sasuke's dark one's, Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared back trying to feel less intimidated by the giant he was facing.

Kane seemed amused by this show of defiance and looked at his brother, Taker nodded "Kane my brother will be the one to teach you young Sasuke because his affinity is also fire and he will be able to teach more than I could."

Kane grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and the two disappeared into flames.

"Now my young apprentice we may speak in peace," the Undertaker and his heir sat and meditated as Naruto shared the situation in Konoha.

Meanwhile in Konoha's hospital, Rock Lee the self proclaimed handsome blue beast was having trouble sleeping because of his leg and arm. Finally he managed to doze off and in between that place where one sleeps and dreams he began to have a vision.

_Dreamscape_

_Lee was standing in an arena and he looked about bewildered. This wasn't what he normally dreamed about._

_Suddenly he began to hear the noises of a crowd although he couldn't see anyone._

_Then an announcer's voice rose above the roar, _

"…_I give you…the showstopper…the icon…the heartbreak kid…Shawn Michaels…"_

_Other voices began to fill the arena,_

"…_Oh My gosh he has done it…the Heartbreaker wins against all odds…what resiliency of this young man…"_

_Some were less positive,_

"…_what a heartbreaking loss for the kid…HBK simply cannot win here tonight…OH MY HE'S BROKEN IN HALF…"_

_Then in one corner of the ring a man appeared he was older but the same height as Lee. Lee began walking to the ring as the man looked up and a lady killer smile washed over his face. His hair was down around his shoulders and he was bare chested showing off iron and corded muscle. He wore what looked like crotch less pants with another pair underneath them black on top of white. He began striking various poses and practicing various kicks and punches. _

_Lee began to get excited as the man's kicks looked as powerful as his own; finally he couldn't take it anymore and jumped into the ring. The man whipped his head around and grinned at Lee's obvious challenge and somewhere inside the gigantic arena a bell rung and the two were off. It was almost impossible to watch, kicks were flying punches were being thrown and countered so fast that any ordinary person would not have been able to see them._

_Finally it came to a last kick were there legs crossed in the center of the ring and for one glorious moment in that frozen tableau Lee felt like he had never felt before. The man smiled at Lee before lowering his foot._

_Lee lowered his guard and returned the smile, "A good fight my friend, I regret this only a dream and that we cannot meet in real life."_

_HBK smiled almost sadly, "Yes it is a pity that we could not meet while I was alive, but what makes you think this is a dream?" _

_Lee looked confused, "This must be a dream, for I have always dreamt of meeting someone who could rival me in strength and speed and accuracy in the glorious art of Taijutsu," Lee looked at his feet sadly, "sometimes when I pass out during training I can see myself as different and almost normal, that I could be like everybody else."_

_HBK still smiled at the kid, "Do you wish you could be someone else, that's fairly foolish."_

_Lee looked up and HBK smiled his trademark lady killer smile, "If you were anyone else than you wouldn't be who you are, and," HBK put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "if anyone doesn't like who you are it means that they haven't seen the Rock Lee that I have seen."_

_Lee was looking more confused than ever as HBK continued, "I have watched you for a long time Lee, and I have seen a young man whose commitment and dedication was as great as my own when I was alive. There is no own in all the elemental nations who has inherited my spirit as fully as you have."_

_Lee looked up at the man and felt as if he had known him all his life. _

_HBK grinned at the young man, his chosen successor, his heir… "Lee you were told that you were an orphan and that was partially true, technically I am your great times 5 grandfather."_

_Lee was astonished that he was meeting a man who was actually related to him, "H-how is this possible."_

_HBK grimaced slightly, "well before I died I made a pact with a being known as the Undertaker he promised I would be able to help the last remaining member of my family if it ever came to that." HBK sighed, "And it has come to that."_

_**DDDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

_The Undertaker bell toiled ominously, HBK looked up and nodded, turning back to Lee he said, "My time is up listen to me Lee Konoha has troubled times ahead and it is going to need young men like you so I am granting a portion of my spirit so that whenever you need to find me I'll be here."_

_The dream was fading fast but HBK seemed to glow with unearthly light and suddenly he rushed forward and embraces Lee. Lee felt as if energy was exploding inside of him and that the veins in his arms and legs were growing the light grew brighter until Lee went truly unconscious._

**Real World**

Gaara eyed the unconscious form of his fallen foe his sand slowly swirling around this enemy who dared to make him suffer, the only one to truly hit him. Slowly his sand seeped around his fallen foe forming a cocoon of sand which slowly began to crush the life out of his victim.

Suddenly light shot straight up into the ceiling breaking through his sand in a great whooshing sound, the form in the middle of his sand had begun to glow a white and green light. Gaara stepped back covering his eyes, mother cried out in pain as the light pierced straight through the seal burning its eyes.

The light reached almost sunlight proportions and Gaara was forced to step back and stumbled back out of the room, doctors came running as the sound and now the light attracted them.

The glow abruptly faded and Gaara's eyes were immediately drawn to the figure now crouching on the bed.

The transformation had drastically changed Lee, his hair had faded to its normal light brown almost blondish color and it had grown over six inches and now hung around his shoulders. The green leotard had been replaced with HBK's pants black on white, the normal blue sandals he wore replaced by black boots. Over his chest was a black T-shirt with a green X on the front with no sleeves and no sides which showed his young but muscular arms and chest. On his head was a black snow cap with the green X on the front.

Lee looked up and grinned HBK's lady killer smile.

**Kill-joy-no-jutsu**

**Alright I know what your all thinking, DEGENERATION X, and yes it is coming but I need a little help on that score. Putting HBK and Lee together was easy, but I need a compatible character for Triple H in the Naruto verse. Any ideas please message me.**

**Benjaminwa out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, look at far we have come in a little over maybe three months since this idea first came to me. Okay I have received great feedback for the last chapter and I am happy for all the input that everybody who has reviewed has put into this.**

**I have decided who Triple H will be…and you'll have to read to find out. (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH)**

**Okay sorry. Anyway remember my opinion poll is still up on my profile on the pairings and please feel free to message me it doesn't have to be a review. I may sound a little testy but nobody has given me any ideas on who anybody should be paired with. (PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP).**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the Character Undertaker.**

**Rest…In…Peace**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

In the hospital ward no one could believe their eyes; a young oddly dressed seemingly unconscious man about to be crushed to death had suddenly changed into an incredibly handsome young _healed _young man.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the apparition that now crouched on the hospital bed. Rock Lee could feel new energy and new life flowing in his muscles and now he knew that his chakra coils had been stretched and more importantly healed. His black eyes now held a cocky grin in them as he stood slowly on the bed memories of new techniques and styles pouring into his mind.

Gaara frowned at the smile on his prey's face, and his sand rose again, "you will not escape a second time. Are prepared to die?"

Lee looked straight into Gaara's psychotic eyes and flashed a grin that was later to become famous, "the question is sandman, Are You Ready?" Lee answered in a cocky voice.

Suddenly Gai appeared in front of Lee's bed just as the two prepared to do battle, "there will be no fighting here Subake no Gaara, leave now or you risk an incident between our villages."

Gaara reluctantly trickled his sand back into his gourd, "Make no mistake I will kill you," then turned and left in a swirl of sand.

Gai turned to confront his precious student only to find the bed empty with a note saying,

_I'll be back_

_Lee_

_**Break**_

Sarutobi sighed as the last of the readiness reports were signed and sealed.

'I really am getting to old for this job,' he thought.

"Hey old man," Sarutobi smiled as his white haired student made himself known on the window sill. Jiraiya still sporting that ridiculous get up he had found some years ago in Rice country.

'So ridiculous and yet they suit him,' the Third thought fondly.

"So what was with all the fire in getting me back here uh, you do realize your ANBU team interrupted my research."

Jiraiya was more than a little peeved when he had found six masked ninja around him with orders for him to return to Konoha. He had become slightly less so when he heard about Orochimaru's planned invasion. He may love his freedom but he still loved his home.

"I assume that my ANBU filled you in on Orochimaru's plans," Jiraiya nodded, Sarutobi sighed heavily, "Well here is the part they were not allowed to tell you. Uzumaki Naruto is still alive…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY????"

Jiraiya nearly fell off his seat at the window when he shouted.

Recomposing himself he stared almost incredulously at the old man. He had been extremely angry when he had found out what the village had done and had nearly sworn to never come back. He was also ashamed at never having done anything for the boy who should have been his godson but the period after the Kyuubi attack Konoha had needed everyone they could get to help. He simply hadn't had time to do anything else.

Sarutobi adjusted the pipe in his mouth, "This is how it happened…"

_**Break**_

"…and that's about the size of it," Sarutobi finished.

Jiraiya had a very strange look on his face after hearing the whole tale. To Jiraiya it seemed as if he had heard a story about a similar ninja who had done things like what Sarutobi was saying. It was rather frustrating for Jiraiya because he had heard it so long ago that it just danced on the edge of his memory.

"Old man, tell me something."

"If I can."

"What did this burning symbol, look like?" Jiraiya asked.

Sarutobi thought for a moment, "It looked like a T with two spikes going through the downward stroke."

Jiraiya stood quickly, "I am going to research that symbol, and there is something about all this that tickles my mind like I have heard it before. I'll be seen you around old man."

Sarutobi watched his old student prepare to leave, "Jiraiya wait a moment."

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied.

Sarutobi sighed, "If something happens to me I am entrusting you to tell Naruto the truth, about everything and to give him his family scrolls."

Jiraiya frowned, "you're going to do that yourself Sarutobi."

Sarutobi's eyes softened for a moment, "but just in case something does happen to me…please."

Jiraiya was silent for a moment then nodded and jumped out the window.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Jiraiya wasted little time, for contrary to popular belief once a problem presented itself to him he had…no needed to know the answer. Of course he began at Konoha's library looking up symbols dating back to the first great Shinobi war. But he didn't find anything even remotely close to the symbol described by Sarutobi.

Jiraiya then went to the great libraries of the Fire Dynamo and began his search through their ancient scrolls dating all the way back to before the great villages were formed.

Jiraiya sighed as he leafed through another useless book of symbols. 'What am I missing here; it feels like I am just looking in all the wrong places.'

Jiraiya sighed again and went to the balcony overlooking one of the small gardens. Several children were playing hide and seek in the garden laughing and skipping as they chased each other. Jiraiya allowed himself a small smile, if only the world was as simple as the one these little ones played in then… Jiraiya ended that line of thought as endless reminiscence of what might have been or should have been flooded his thoughts.

A young maid, one of Jiraiya's contacts actually, came into the garden and called the children together for bed, some smiled and continued to run around.

The young girl smiled trying to look severe and shook a finger at them, "If you young scamps don't get inside then the Deadman will come back to get you."

The children's smiles faltered a little and they ran inside the young maid shook her head smiling.

"Excuse me young lady."

The girl turned and saw the Sannin looking down at her and gave a little EEP of surprise.

"Oh excuse me Jiraiya-sama I didn't know you were here," the young girl gasped.

Jiraiya smiled, "Oh no forgive me for startling you but I couldn't help but overhear your last words to the kids, something about a Deadman coming back to get them."

The young woman laughed a little and nodded, "Oh that old legend it was something my great grandmother told me about when I was little girl."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well if you don't mind me asking could you tell me that story?"

The young girl blushed, "Searching for a bed time story Jiraiya-sama?"

He laughs, "No, no, no…nothing like that but something in the word Deadman has to do with something I am researching right now. And this is actually serious Hime-chan."

The young spy motioned to the bench by the fountain and they both sat down.

"Well this story is actually nothing more than a made up story to frighten children to bed but if you think it's important," she paused, Jiraiya nodded, "well the way it went was something like…

**A long time ago when there was only war in the nations, there was no peace, there was no stability. There was only chaos. They say it was from the mists of the battlefields of the war torn land of Steam that the Deadman rose. Always when the tide of battle seemed to turn against the land of steam he would appear to destroy the enemies of his land. **

**Summoned by the toll of a bell this man, this fiend walked from the mist of steam to destroy all who were foolish enough to stand in his way. In time his fame grew and he was known throughout the countries as a legend, a phenom, a man for whom fighting came naturally. It had been touted that this man had been undefeatable and had actually been killed several times and had come back from the dead. As always men discounted this as nothing more than rumor and the legend of a walking Deadman was laughed at. It was said he followed no leader, no kage, and no village held his loyalty except for death itself. In time the land of steam grew arrogant and proud of its own power and the legends of the Deadman dwindled.**

**It was at this time the first Sage of the Six paths appeared and instructed the nations in the ways of the ninja. As his teachings spread he also walked amongst the nations, finally he reached the borders of Steam country. The samurai of that land and the land itself had degenerated over the years and now were nothing more than common bandits. They saw the Sage's power as something they could use to gain more power for themselves. As one they descended on the sage and his followers, without mercy, in a place called Death Valley. The Sage himself was all but invincible but his followers one by one began to fall to the mass of enemies. Enraged by this the Sage attacked even more fiercely than before. **

**DDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**(For maximum effect for reader play undertakers theme here. And read slowly)**

**As the Sage fought his way through the legions of the wretched ones when suddenly an ominous bell tolled over the battlefield. All fighting seemed in a moment to cease. The Sage was surprised at the fear that seemed to ripple through the battlefield as all the samurai looked wildly around themselves the bell began tolling and suddenly steam overshadowed the battlefield. The mist overshadowed the waning sun causing a darkness to spread over the battlefield. **

**Then, as if rising from the burning depths of hell itself the Demon of Death Valley appeared from the mist as dark a figure as had ever been seen robed in black and preceded by warrior Druids who carried torches who lit the way for the Undertaker before, and in his eyes nothing but a blank look but behind those grey eyes you could read an inexorable purpose. On his back was a battle scythe, a fitting weapon for a reaper of wayward souls. If but for a few moments the battlefield was calm as the Deadman walked slowly through the ranks of the samurai cringing in fear of this man to the side of the Sage. **

**The Sage was prepared but the Deadman merely walked till he was face to face with the Sage. The Sage looked upon this man and knew in an instant that this was a man like himself who was beyond the grasp of death. The Sage raised one arm in greeting, the Deadman returned the gesture. The Undertaker turned and stared out at the still vast army of rogue Samurai. He knelt raising one arm upward his arm crackling with power. Whispering dark words that chilled the bones **

**Suddenly as if answering the call of the Undertaker sheets lightning issued from the sky exploding the battlefield. For the samurai it was an utter defeat, for the lighting carried from one's armor to the next and so on. Even the Sage was stunned by this unholy display of power, and then as if lighting was not enough one of the bolts touched off a fire throughout the valley. The samurai had nowhere to run and were consumed by the red fires of hell. **

**The fire surrounded both the Undertaker and the Sage and his remaining followers and then as if on command the flames died leaving only charred remains behind. The Sage could only look on and pray for the tortured souls that had been consumed by this unholy beings wrath. For even though he hated what they had done all beings were equal in death and nothing could be gained from cursing corpses. The Undertaker still knelt in his stance suddenly there appeared before him an image of the Shinigami.**

**The ghostly image observed the battlefield approvingly before turning its gaze back to the kneeling figure, "well done my faithful servant. Protect the Sage from the shadows my servant, though none on earth will remember your deeds the Nether shall sing your glory for an eternity."**

**From that day forth the Deadman was the Dark Shadow of the Sage, always there but never seen and never heard. It was said he served the Sage but in truth he served but one master; the Shinigami.**

Jiraiya sat in awe of the story he had just heard, a hidden shadow of the Sage of Six Paths and a servant of the Shinigami. Could it truly be possible that this Deadman was once again revisiting the earth? If so then more than usual ominous events were on the horizon.

"Thank you, Hime-chan I need to go."

**Break**

Jiraiya sprinted out of town across the rooftops, it was two days to Konoha on foot he was going to need help, biting his thumb he quickly summoned Gambunta and they sped back towards Konoha.

**Break**

Sarutobi was just finishing his last reports when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Kakashi entered, "Hokage-sama, the preparations are completed and we are as ready as we can be."

Sarutobi nodded, "Good I trust that the ANBU we put in place will severely curtail my apprentice's initial attack."

Kakashi nodded but still looked worried, "Have you given any though as to how we will deal with the summons?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Jiraiya is back and he will be able to handle them, though I would have liked it better if Tsunade was here as well."

"With the servant…of the Shinigami himself here…I don't think we have…to worry at all." A new voice intruded.

Jiraiya was standing at the window panting a little he gave a half-hearted wave to Kakashi, "Hey brat long time no see."

Kakashi nodded and said noting Jiraiya's exertion, "Yo, are you all right Jiraiya-sensei you look a little winded."

Jiraiya grimaced, "I must be getting out of shape it's been awhile since I have had to haul ass that fast in a while."

"Well what do you have that was so important," Sarutobi asked?

Jiraiya straightened and said, "I've got a lead on that symbol."

The Hokage sat a little straighter, "well tell us."

Jiraiya nodded, "well you see it's like this… **(AN if I wanted to be really evil I would insert the story again but I am not so I won't.)**

**Break**

…and that's about the long and short of it." Jiraiya finished.

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi looked…well stunned wouldn't do it justice. Sarutobi was the first to rally.

"So young Naruto has become the successor to an undead fiend that has the ability to come back from the dead," Sarutobi shook his head slowly as if he couldn't wrap his mind around the facts. For awhile all three men sat in silence, then Sarutobi finally shook himself out of his stupor.

Suddenly decision came back into the aged Hokage's eyes, "Kakashi, I have an S ranked mission for you."

Kakashi straightened, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi continued, "I want you to leave tonight for the defunct Village of Steam. The village is abandoned so there should be no one to bar your path. I want you to find out anything you can on this Undertaker and any other information that could be useful. I want you back here before the Exams begin understood?"

Kakashi nodded, "Understood Hoakge-sama," Kakashi poofed away, leaving the two older warriors to talk about old times.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Two Days Later**

Kakashi sat in the Kage's chair abandoned Kage tower in the land of steam and looked out over the ghostly quiet village and allowed himself a few hours rest.

_**Meanwhile in the Nether**_

Naruto meditated in the center of the ring red lightning and chakra swirling around him.

Deeper in the pits Sasuke Uchiha ringed by fire and lava meditated as well, fire now bending, to his will. Purple lightning weaved intricate patterns around him.

Both waited for the dawn.

**Break**

Kakashi looked in all the drawers and scanned the libraries of the defunct village. All he had been able to find were a few scraps of old mission reports, relic old Jutsu that had been replaced by modern versions and other such useless paperwork. It was on the second day in the village when night had fallen and Kakashi had once again begun to comb the village that he got a lucky break.

While sifting through an ancient desk in an abandoned library he discovered a hidden switch.

He carefully examined it with his sharingan making sure it didn't hold any surprises or hidden traps. Satisfied he gently touched it, a fake bottom in the drawer popped open. Carefully reaching inside Kakashi drew out what was on top.

It was a metal symbol of a T with two spikes going though the downward slash.

Kakashi gently laid it down on the top of the desk and reached in to pull what seemed to be an ancient notebook.

Kakashi slowly so as not damage the pages began sifting through notes. Some were smudged so badly that they were not legible. But there were a few words that caught his attention.

…**sighting…days…Undertaker…destroyed…with……Six Pat…Undertaker…return………betrayed…Sage…broken…not…instead…bound…summon……Nether realm…Sage…regret…restitution…….unforgiven…Rest in Peace…**

The next few lines were blurred but the last lines had remarkably been preserved

**He will return to seek vengeance on those who betrayed him. Fear all you who seek after evil for you cannot hide from the Deadman.**

Kakashi closed the book and started home, whatever else was in the book would have to ciphered and translated by the linguistics teams back in Konoha. Some of the language in the book was outdated so even Kakashi didn't know what it meant but it was clear that this was the only intelligence source he would find in the village.

Had he stayed a few hours longer he would have witnessed the quiet entrance of four black robed Druids who stood in the middle of the village and sang there dirge mournfully into the night.

**Break**

Sarutobi looked over the book that Kakashi had brought back with Jiraiya. Sarutobi puffed his pipe and looked up at Jiraiya, "Make any sense to you?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin, "Well I recognize a few of the letters and the dialect seams familiar but I would have to study it more in detail and with exams only days away we don't have that kind of time."

Sarutobi nodded, "Well after we have dealt with Orochimaru, speaking of which I assume you will be watching the exam.

Jiraiya grinned, "Don't worry old man I'll be right beside you."

Sarutobi nodded, "In the mean time you take care of this manuscript, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

**Break**

In the Village of Konoha tension was rising, everyone could feel it. You could almost taste it on the air; everyone knew what was coming at the Chunin exam final. Two monsters would face against one another, the psychotic killer of Suna against the mysterious and now the almost legendary Deadman of Konoha. The match had been so touted about the village that when the booths opened to get tickets for seats at the exam they sold in an hour.

Adding to the already high levels of tension a rumor had leaked out that Uchiha Sasuke had formed an alliance with the Deadman and was even now training to destroy the Hyuuga prodigy. Ninja's of all stripes were going to be watching this, and it was even touted on ninja radio.

_**Break**_

_**A crime was committed…he was the son of the fourth…bound with a demon…scorned by those who should have loved him…hated for what he had no control over…murdered because of hate, pride, rage, and prejudice…**_

_**Dead…buried…BACK FOR REVENGE.**_

_**He is the psychotic son of the Kazekage…born with one purpose…to massacre the enemies of Suna…but a seal gone wrong…and a perfect weapon is loosed…without pity…without remorse…and without mercy…**_

_**Break**_

_**In Konoha**_

Every ninja in Konoha was on pins and needles as the day for the Chunin exam final began. The sun threw its golden rays through clouds that were rolling in on the village only every once in awhile getting through. The day had no shine to it, no reason to be cheerful, as if nature itself knew something of the carnage about to be unleashed.

_**In the Stadium**_

The fighters were gathered in the center of the arena still waiting for the final two contestants. The new proctor checked his watch as the minutes ticked slowly by.

It seemed as if the entire stadium was holding its breath.

"If Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto are not here in the next minute—"

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The entire stadium went silent as an ominous bell tolled somewhere within the stadium. A dark cloud suddenly overshadowed the entire arena and all lights went out.

Up in the Hokage's box Sarutobi smirked, "Here we go."

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The contestants especially Gaara were looking around wondering where the bell was tolling from.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

Suddenly a white mist began to creep up from the ground, an unnatural fog which in the dim light turned purple, green, and red.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The fighters although most tried not to show it were slowly edging away from the fog.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

Then from above twin lightning bolts flashed towards the wall on the opposite side of the arena with a thunderous boom. As they struck they lit two symbols on fire one was the undertaker's the other was the Uchiha fan symbol.

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.**

The bell was getting louder. The ominous symbols continued to burn.

As one the massive walls seemed to open and within were seen two silhouettes of roughly the same height. They were highlighted by the white lights seen shining behind them. The theme began to play as nearly everybody's flesh crawled. They stopped at the threshold and the one on the right walked slightly forward.

He wore a mask that was open at the bottom to allow for speech but the face part was black with red flames on them. The figure also wore armor with belts attached to them going diagonally across the chest. It was Sasuke Uchiha as many people came to realize from the symbol on the back of his armor.

Sasuke stepped forward a little ahead of Naruto looked from side to side then suddenly shot his arms forward and a fire rippled and burst from his hands to form two sides to the other fighters. The other contestants flinched away from the burning heat as the fire formed a hellish highway.

Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke's side and looking over at him slowly nodded in approval. Suddenly Naruto's arms shot straight upward and red lightning sprayed into the darkened sky. The crowd and the other contestants flinched at the crackling thunder. Naruto stayed like that until the sound had faded, then dropping his arms the red lightning fell from the sky all around the fighters.

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM****.**

The ground around the fighters exploded as the lightning crashed to earth and created four craters in the ground. Even as the dust cleared the fire whirled and was swallowed by Sasuke's fist. The ground remained charred creating a strange panorama as the two apparitions from hell made their way to the center of the arena.

The two stood motionless as the last echoing melody of the theme **(I'm just going to call it that from now on**) died away. Naruto slowly removed his hat and glanced over at his brother in destruction.

"Now I believe you go first…Brother."

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward Naruto and nodded then toward the balcony were his opponent was waiting. Neji Hyuuga was trying not to show that he was sweating bullets as his eyes made contact with the infamous Sharingan. A fully matured Sharingan.

Sasuke pointed one finger at Neji, "Get down here…NOW."

Naruto moved to the balcony and everyone watched as the proctor raised his hand.

"BEGIN."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Alright folks what did you think. Please remember honest reviews no flames. Okay I decided I couldn't do Triple H because there was just so much I had to fit into one chapter that it would have seemed like Spiderman 3, jumping around from one plot to the next.**

**I promise though he will be in here, though I do need your help on something else. **

**Who should the summon in the black scroll that Naruto gave to Sarutobi be? **

**I have had several good ideas but I want to know what you all think. I know I have already made this fic. a multiple crossover by adding Tira from Soul Calibur but it just **_**fit**_** if you know what I mean. **

**So this means I can be creative and add in any universe as long as it fits Undertakers persona. And I know that could go a lot of different ways but seriously I know when to say enough. I am thinking like maybe Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Nightmare from Soul Calibur, Boogeyman from WWE, or Great Khali from WWE. **

**BUT I AM NOT LIMITING IT TO THESE CHOICES. Ahem, thank you and I am out.**

**Rest…In…Peace…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I…will…not…rest…in…peace…**_

**Hellllo my readers it's me again, who else would it be? **

**First off let me say thank you for all the suggestions I have gotten for my story and for all those who voted at my poll. I will soon have another poll up and running soon with another equally challenging question but I'll save that for the poll. **

**And allow me to apologize for being so late in updating. I know I have ragged on some authors for taking a year to update BUT now I see where they were coming from. **

**All my readers will be delighted to know that I have picked a character for Triple H to be. I nearly kicked myself when I didn't think of him earlier, a candidate so perfect I should have considered him from the start. And for those who are wondering yes there will be hammers. He will appear later on in the story…but not in this chapter. Ooooooooooooooooo, now whose evil. **

**Just to let you all know this story will deviate in from the canon a bit but it will still be good I promise. **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah I nearly forgot that I am going to be doing another character that was a favorite in the WWE, (sound of glass breaking in the background) LET ME GET A HELL YEAH.**

**Rest…In…Peace…**

Neji Hyuuga immediately activated his Byukagan slid into his Jyuuken stance and waited for this new and apparently powerful Sasuke Uchiha to attack, meanwhile Sasuke was pacing back and forth looking literally like a caged beast. Sasuke stopped and began walking slowly and with a purpose towards the Hyuuga, Neji couldn't believe it when Sasuke stepped within his field of divination and kept on coming and immediately went on the attack.

The battle began with both fighters throwing fists, in Neji's case fingers, but it seemed that even when he landed critical hits that Sasuke would just jolt then keep coming.

Neji sealed as many Tenketsu as he could then leapt back to survey the damage. At first he grinned seeing many vital chakra points closed, then he blanched as a pulse of chakra flooded the Uchiha's system. At first the chakra points just loosened then they opened completely.

Sasuke wagged a finger like a disapproving parent, "uhuhuh. Not this time Hyuuga, this time your precious Jyuuken doesn't save you."

Sasuke raised his hand to his mouth and blew on the palm. A serpent of fire burst from his hand (think Voldermort) and hissed as it beheld Neji then rushed forward intent on devouring its pray. Neji dodged and tried to out run the serpent, and then Sasuke jumped in. Not content with letting his pet have all the fun.

Neji was admittedly having a hard time dodging the serpent and Sasuke at the same time. Finally the serpent had Neji cornered, 'No choice, I have to use it,' Neji thought. Spinning in place he expelled chakra from all points in his body creating his Kaiten. The serpent crashed into the dome exploding against it. Neji stopped spinning and panted for a second; raising his head he scanned the battlefield.

Sasuke had dropped from sight even from his Byukagan. Neji got out of the corner he was in to the middle of the field.

Suddenly four pillars of flames burst up from the ground around him, Neji glance around wildly for the Uchiha. Unfortunately he did not look between his own two feet, the ground cracked and Sasuke's arm shot up from the ground grabbing Neji around the throat in a powerful grip. Neji jabbed franticly at the arm gripping his throat and constricting the air to his lungs.

Soon Neji's jabs became limper; Sasuke glanced at Naruto who looked down in satisfaction a slight smile on his face.

"Brother, take him for a last ride."

Sasuke grinned beneath his mask; he had been waiting for this. Hoisting Neji off his feet he choke slammed him onto a special exploding tag which went off the moment it touched it blowing Neji almost thirty feet into the air. Sasuke appeared beneath him and brought Neji down like a hammer on an anvil.

The sound Neji made when he crashed to the ground was a sickening smash. Sasuke stood surveying his conquest while retightening the glove on his right hand.

Neji twitched in the crater his body had made but other than that he stayed still.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto leapt over the railing and went face to face with his brother. Sasuke stood raising his arms and brought them down as flames danced around the two. Naruto nodded in approval and they both leapt up to the balcony. The crowed was awed by these two; the strength the Uchiha displayed was magnificent. The ninja's who were present had never seen anything the level of that fire serpent jutsu and without hand signs; and those that knew about the curse seal were slightly worried at Sasuke's choice of animal shape.

Kakashi watched his pupil who moved now more confidently although less arrogantly along the balcony towards him.

Closing his book he glanced at the mask, "A little early for you to be worried about masks don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, "It's actually to keep the fan girls away, and they won't know it's me till I am at least ten feet away."

Kakashi and Sasuke chuckled, "Well it's nice to know that your time with Naruto was well spent. I will admit your strategy was something I had not thought of at first, I was planning on teaching you my Chidori; the beginning form for my Rakiri. Although I am curious what was that fire serpent all about."

Shikamaru's fight was about to start and Sasuke turned his eyes back to the field, "I'll tell you a little later this looks interesting."

Both turned their eyes back to the field.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(I AM NOT GOING TO REITERATE ALL THE FIGHTS PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT, THE FIGHTS REMAIN THE SAME!)**

Shikamaru forfeited claiming chakra exhaustion, Kankuro forfeited to Shino. It was time, all eyes turned to the final two contestants, whom everyone was sure would rip each other apart.

Gaara looked straight at the black clad form of his nemesis as those cold red eyes burned right back into his own teal colored ones. Naruto walked slowly to Gaara and they stood barely inches apart. For a long moment there was absolute silence then both disappeared, Gaara in a swirl of sand Naruto in a swirl of dead leaves, and reappeared in the middle of the arena in the same position.

Naruto stepped back removing his coat and dropping it to the ground, then slowly removed his hat in the same manner. Gaara stepped away about ten steps and prepared, the cork popping from his gourd and sand beginning to swirl out of it.

Naruto suddenly motioned the new proctor to his side, "I request for your own safety proctor you had better stand on the balcony."

Genma was about to argue when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, "Very well."

Genma leapt to the railing of the balcony, several ninja looked at him questioningly, "hey I am not about to get between those two alright."

The answer seemed to answer most of the odd glances because one look at the two combatants and most agreed. Nobody wanted to be within the arena when these two were using it.

Genma raised his hand and the arena held its breath, "BEGIN."

(If I wanted to be really evil I would end it right here but I'm not)

Gaara immediately sent his sand at his opponent but stopped when Naruto raised his hand.

"A moment if you will, our battlefield is not yet prepared," Naruto said with a cold grin.

Naruto knelt and began a long chain of hand seals which ended in one nobody recognized. Slamming his fist down a rumbling sound was heard and then something suddenly an erupted from the ground blinding the audience.

**DDDDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG.**

A black smoke seamed to cover both contestants and the field, and then flames seamed to weave patterns inside the smoke. Then an awful shrieking sound of metal on metal began to tear at the audience's ear drums, people held their ears and watched in awe as something began to rise out of the smoke, it seemed to grow larger and taller as the shrieking continued.

Lightning flashed from the sky and struck whatever was inside the smoke and for an instant a gigantic structure was illuminated.

The smoke began to settle and as it did every last soul in the arena wished they could look away from the hellish structure that now surrounded the two monsters. The battlefield if one could call it that was at least sixty feet high covered by a steel mesh, barbed wire entangled roof. The walls were solid chain links and at random one side of the wall would light up and become red hot or would be electrocuted.

It also had two levels divided at thirty feet. The upper level's floor was made out of regular wire mesh and a white platform beneath it. (**Think of the pyramid in Mortal Kombat Armageddon but smaller) **There were stairs that lead up to the second floor extending down to the ground from all four corners.

The four roof corners had a hideous four headed statue attached to them looking in; at random these statues would shoot out balls of flame or bolts of lightning. The outer sides of the corners were spiked and horn shaped. There was only one door and Gaara and two druids were standing at the only entrance.

Naruto stood in the center of the hellish panorama fire and lightning burning the air around him. Around him were four pillars which formed the secondary under which even two ninjas could fight comfortably. The pillars were wrapped in barbed wire which was designed to tear and puncture.

To the ninja's who understood engineering the whole battlefield was custom made for injury. A single mistake and a ninja would find himself at the mercy of cold hard or hot or electrocute steel.

Naruto walked till he was face to face with Gaara once more. Gaara looked intimidated by the demonic structure before him and its grim maker.

"Gaara," Naruto began, "this cage is actually a sentient creature, a special favorite of the Death God. It will purposely try to destroy one of us until a sacrifice is made. This is our battlefield Subake no Gaara; Hell in a Cell. The only battlefield fit for two monsters."

Gaara stared straight into Naruto's eyes mother screaming at him to destroy this being no matter where he had to do it. _'Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, damn it KILL HIM.' _Gaara snarled at him, "It doesn't matter where I will KILL YOU."

Naruto turned and strode straight into the cage, Gaara following him. The druids closed the door and stepped away, the door seemed to melt away into the surrounding area. Naruto turned and grinned at Gaara, "Oh yes, and by the way the cage is particularly fond of souls as a sacrifice."

The entire crowd gasped, the ninja from Suna looked on horrified; their trump card was locked inside a demonic cage. The audience, already frightened by the demonic aspects of the cage, was now on the edge of their seats, a death match was on. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in suspense, Gaara had never lost but against something like this they had no idea what would happen.

The fake Kazekage looked at Sarutobi, "You don't seem to be too disturbed by this monstrous apparition Hokage-sama, and I hope you won't allow this to go that far."

Sarutobi frowned knitting his eyes together, "I have no idea actually of how far young Naruto will take this, he may be bluffing but then again he may not be."

Orochimaru had to resist the urge to grit his teeth; his trump card had been successfully aced by the young Kazama. Without Gaara it would near impossible for the plan to go on, the Sand ninja's had to be thinking the same way. They would probably abandon the plan at the first sign of trouble. Orochimaru decided to just wait and see whether or not Gaara would win or not. If he didn't well perhaps he could at least still have his revenge on his old sensei.

Naruto immediately jumped to the second level and stood staring down at his nemesis. Gaara pooled sand around his feet and rose to the second level. Gaara's sand suddenly sprang forward trying to crush him. Naruto leapt out of the way and went through five hand signs, green energy crackled in his hand.

"**Death Coil."**

A green like skull formed around his hand and he threw it straight at Gaara. The skull impacted the sand and exploded in a green shower of sparks leaving burnt sand behind. Naruto quickly threw another as Gaara's sand swept towards him. Leaping on top of one of the pillars for the second level Naruto was suddenly forced to dodge as one of the statues came close to roasting him.

Gaara's sand was quick but could not stop the lightning bolt which exploded through his sand wall. Gaara was thrown against one of the pillars and bounced off like a rag doll his sand armor cracking for the first time. Naruto quickly capitalized jumping from his perch into a leg drop straight to the back of the neck of Gaara. This drove Gaara's face straight downward into the unforgiving steel floor smashing the sand armor on his face. Naruto had realized what no other ninja facing Gaara had. His armor was weak against lightning.

Gaara tried to get up but Naruto wasn't about to let him get the advantage, grabbing the back of Gaara's head he threw him right back down to meet the steel again. By now blood was trickling down Gaara's face as he rose to his feet only to be met with a big boot straight to the skull which introduced his back to the steel. His hands and face now bloody Gaara gritted his teeth in pain, lashing out he caught Naruto in the chest driving him backward into a pillar.

Gaara felt strength coursing through his body as Shukaku and the insane priest fed his lust for blood. With a scream of rage the sand swirled around him forming two massive sand made, claw-like arms around his own. Naruto stood wiping the dust from his shirt staring at the monstrosity that was forming, green energy again formed around both hands this time. Gaara leapt at Naruto with insanity in his eyes. Matching green skulls met him in midair but did little more than slow his momentum.

Naruto suddenly realized he was standing on the edge of the upper platform; Gaara's charge would undoubtedly carry them both over the edge. Naruto prepared himself for the pain as Gaara's massive arms and body now impacted his own. Both fighters were catapulted off the edge locked in each other's arms; both fighters suddenly realized they were headed straight at a red hot cage wall a millisecond before they impacted it.

Then as the fell and burned along the side of the cage straight down a lightning bolt struck them both apart. There was nothing to stop there fall, Gaara's sand did its best but it could not stop Gaara from dislocating his shoulder and bruising a few ribs along the way. Naruto fared little better, both were writhing in pain.

Up on the balcony the ninja's friend and foe watched in horror as these two monsters tried to rip each other apart.

'_No please don't give in little brother, please you have to survive this,' _thought Temari.

'_Just a little while longer and it has to begin, Suna cannot risk there trump card like this, _Sasuke thought.

'_Dear heaven how is either of them still standing,' _thought Kakashi.

Back inside the cage Naruto had not moved and was lying on his back. Gaara with an insane look in his eye began trickling his sand towards him when to his horror Naruto sat up. Naruto immediately jumped away to form a plan. Gaara sent both sand claws after him but his sense tingled and he had to leap away as a fireball sailed into the spot where he was standing.

Gaara looked savagely around but all sign of his enemy had vanished. Then he felt it as did the entire arena, a power similar to his own and grinning he looked up again but what he saw was not what he wanted to see. The crowd stared in horror as red chakra began swirling around the Kazama heir. Red energy seemed to flow around Naruto as he released and formed the power of his beast. His eyes grew brighter and the red consumed his entire eye. The energy swirled upwards towards the heavens and formed the head of the dreaded fox.

The foxes head grew more intense as a long forgotten killing intent washed over the arena. The foxes head seemed to swivel and glance at the crowds and ninja's, a demonic voice seemed to laugh, "**YOU THOUGH YOU WON…YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER…NOTHING IS OVER…"**

The crowd shrank back as the foxes head seemed to shrink back down into Naruto forming a fuax body of a red fox around him. Gaara's transformation started to carry him further over the edge. Sand now encased his entire upper body and his eyes were now Shukakus.

With a roar of rage the two beasts flung themselves at each other. A solid blow from Gaara forced Naruto against the cage, and Gaara held him there as he burned. Naruto gritted his teeth and sent a red chakra arm straight at Gaara smashing him backwards into one of the pillars.

By this time even Shikamaru was riveted by the duel, "Dear heaven there trying to kill each other."

Asuma glanced down at his protégée and couldn't help but agree. The two warriors were back on top of the second level exchanging blows, every ninja there began to realize that this would boil down to who wanted to live the most, who could take the pain.

Naruto had blown Gaara back against one of the pillars again and this time he had no intention of letting him breath. Down on all fours he ran straight at Gaara dodging both sand claws as he leapt into a flying clothesline. Gaara's skull and back cracked against the harsh twisted wire; falling to one knee he grasped his head in pain.

Naruto grabbed the fallen raccoon and began slamming him repeatedly against the stone pillar. The sand began to fall away and suddenly Naruto through Gaara back on the back of his neck.

****CRUNCH****

The whole stadium winced at the sickening crack as Gaara's neck nearly snapped in half. Shukaku was almost unable to keep up with the injuries its vessel was taking but the insane priest kept egging him on.

"**You fool stop while we are all still alive!"**

"_**No, no, no, no, no, no, we cannot be stopped we will kill him, kill him, kill him, KILL HIM…"**_

Gaara tried to get back to his feet but Naruto was not down grabbing him in one chakra arm he hurled Gaara right at the side of the cage that faced the balcony. The chain bounced his body off and he was caught in midair by the same claw and hurled against the opposite wall. By now Gaara's sand armor was gone and his face was a literal bloody mess.

Some ninja's were calling for the proctor to stop this brutalization, but Genma answered, "How the door disappeared?"

It was only then that everyone realized this truly was hell in a cell.

Gaara's bruised and battered form was slammed into all four walls before being planted a sickening **CRACK **on the second floor. There he laid still his injuries too extensive for Shukaku to heal or to force Gaara back to consciousness. The crowd was silent, the red energy surrounding Naruto faded and he walked slowly to the fallen form of his enemy. Kneeling in the stance Naruto said, "It is done."

Suddenly a chilling cold swept over the arena and the unearthly form of the Shinigami appeared over the fallen Gaara.

The Shinigami gazed at his young warrior, "**Is this the one," **

"Yes my lord."

"**Very well."**

Naruto stood and placed his hand over the seal on Gaara's shoulder.

"**Nehmen Sie den Herrn die Dunkelheit als Deinen Retter an."**

**Inside Gaara's mind**

Gaara dodged another blow from the insane priest as Shukaku tried to heal him faster.

"You little _Imbecile, _how could you lose to someone like that I'll kill you myself you little brat, he screamed.

Suddenly an ominous voice interrupted the priests ranting, "**Not anymore."**

The priest froze and looked toward the voice; "No, no, no you can't be here," Gaara managed to look up and froze as he saw his enemy at the entrance to his mind.

Naruto gazed at the sickening sight of the priest beating on Gaara and his frown deepened.

"**Sorry priest, but purgatory is over NOW YOU GO TO HELL."**

Naruto extended his hand and a red glow emanated from his palm. The priest backed away from the glow but its light was drawing him inwards towards that awful light.

"No, No, No, you can't do this no one can do this you will never…NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The final scream of the dead priest echoed throughout Gaara's mind.

Gaara felt his mind clearing; the oppressive presence of the priest was gone. He managed to get to his knees when a hand appeared offering him help. He looked up at the figure off his enemy; the eyes were no longer hate filled or ready to destroy him at any instant. They were understanding and almost kind. He took the hand and as he did he felt free. He looked around, the sandstorm that usually was his mind had calmed to a gentle desert landscape.

Gaara looked around as he could feel sleep stealing on him, Shukaku's voice soothing him, "**Sleep little one, he will watch over us."**

Gaara looked again at his savior, "How can I thank you Kazama."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest, "listen as you rest."

**Real World**

The ominous figure of the Shinigami hovered over Gaara's form the tainted soul of the priest flowing out of Gaara's mouth until it was over. The crowds stood in horrified fascination, the ninja's on the balcony were completely silent.

Temari had one hand over her mouth as her little brothers soul was ripped from his body. Baki's mind was racing, 'Dammit how the hell do we salvage this."

The Shinigami finally looked up from its completed task, "_**It is done."**_

The Shinigami faded away and the cell door reappeared, the two druids motioned for their fellows and together they brought a casket too the door. The druids began singing their dirge as Naruto slowly carried Gaara's body down to the steel door and laid him in it and closed the lid.

The unearthly procession made its way to the door as Naruto walked behind. The cell began descending into fiery pit from whence it came. Naruto turned as the door which had let Sasuke and him into the arena and made the slashing motion across his throat as he intoned those immortal words, "**Rest…In…Peace…"**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Well what do you think? Good. Bad. Don't care. Okay things are really going to heat up next chapter I promise. And no Gaara is not dead; it's going to be something better. How would paring him and MANKIND sound? Just asking nothings definite yet I just need to know what ya think.**

**Anyway … here we go.**

_**Rest…In…Peace…**_


	12. Funny

**Sorry I just needed to write this.**

**Omake**

We see Rock Lee on one side of a podium with a green DX and (the character who will be playing Triple H HA HA HA HA) on the other.

Lee taps the cards he has in his hand, "Good Evening Konoha. As a result of our actions last week namely taking over the village which apparently," Lee glances at his partner, "we don't have the authority to do. Tusnade-sama has demanded the DX issue formal apologies to the following individuals."

"This is stupid Lee why do we have to do this?" his partner asks.

"Because THEY said we had to," Lee replies. "Hm hm. First, to the entire competition of the Chunin exams, for single handedly decimating you we at DX…"

"You know what Lee they really wasn't any competition before we decimated it."

Lee shrugs and throws that card away, "To Examiners of the Chunin exam, for making you look like complete and utter morons…"

Lee's partner glances at him, Lee stops glances back and throws the card away.

"To the two finalists from Iwa, for costing you your chance at …"

Lee stopped held up one hand at his partner and threw the card away.

"To the entire ANBU division of Konoha for throwing toilet paper all over your headquarters and making you dress up like gay cheerleaders…"

"Lee…"

Lee stopped yet again and threw that particular card away before looking at his partner, "This is the only one left and we really haven't apologized to anyone."

"Heh, yeah, that's my point."

Lee sighed, "To our opponents tonight in the Jounin exams, for beating you within an inch of your life we at DX would like to take this opportunity to…"

"You know what Lee that hasn't even happened yet…" Lee throws the card away and looks exasperatedly at his partner, "We don't beat our competition to within an inch of their life until later on tonight."

Lee threw up his hands and said, "Well then what are we doing here…I mean…"

"Well we were supposed to be cutting a promo on live ninja television."

Lee eyes went wide, "Were…live…now?"

"Yes, now."

"Right…now?"

"Right now."

Both suddenly look slowly towards the camera, "Ummmmmmmm. What should we uh…what should we do?"

"Uhhhhhhh…OH."

Both suddenly dive under the podium and bring out DX T-shirts.

"Now remember kids get all your DX merchandise at any ninja store near you."

Both exits,

Then are back, "…and if you're not down with that…" "We got two wards for ya."

"Suck It"

"Thank you."

**Omake end**

**This was just something I needed to write.**


End file.
